Obtiens moi
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Zoro pense à Sanji lorsqu'il fait l'amour avec Ace. Mais, lorsqu'il obtient enfin le blond, il est prêt à tout pour le garder. Quitte à en mourir. Yaoi Sanji X Zoro et Ace X Zoro


Titre : Obtiens-moi.  
><span>Couples :<span> Sanji X Zoro + Ace X Zoro  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi  
><span>Résumé :<span> Zoro pense à Sanji lorsqu'il fait l'amour avec Ace. Mais, lorsqu'il obtient enfin le blond, il est prêt à tout pour le garder. Quitte à en mourir.  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Je voulais faire un OS avec du Ace X Zoro, et donc j'ai décidé d'y intégrer notre blondinet préféré. Je voulais aussi faire un OS avec l'avancement de leur relation à travers l'arc de Thriller Bark. Alors j'ai décidé de combiner les deux ! Voici ce que ça donne...

* * *

><p><strong>~ Enjoy ~<strong>

**POV Zoro**

« GRAND FRERE ! »  
>Luffy avait soudainement crié, que dis-je, hurlé.<br>« Yo. »  
>J'avais jeté un rapide coup d'œil au nouveau venu, méfiant.<br>Il m'avait souri.  
>« Je suis Ace. Enchanté. »<br>Jamais je n'aurai imaginé ce qui me serait arrivé ensuite.  
>« Ace... ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas lorsque la porte n'est pas verrouillée, je t'ai dit ! »<br>Il me sourit narquoisement.  
>« Tu es pire qu'une femme. »<br>Je rougis et le repousse rapidement, me dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.  
>Mais, au moment où je pose ma main sur la poignée, il me l'attrape et verrouille. Il vient murmurer dans mon oreille.<br>« Voilà. Tu es content ? »  
>Je frémis, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas lui résister.<br>« Att-... ! »  
>Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que déjà je dois me mordre la lèvre, pour m'empêcher de gémir.<br>Il lèche doucement mon lobe d'oreille, s'attarde sur mes boucles, et commence déjà à m'enlever mon t-shirt, tout en s'attaquant maintenant sur mon cou.  
>J'appuie mes mains sur la porte, et me concentre sur les sensations qu'Ace me procure, imaginant que c'est...<br>« Oï, Zoro ! C'est l'heure de manger ! »  
>J'entends des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte, et la poignée tourne.<br>« Quoi, tu es encore endormi... T'es pas possible, sérieusement. En plus, t'as fermé. Je vais la défoncer si tu n'ouvres pas de suite, je te préviens. »  
>J'écarquille les yeux.<br>Je ne veux pas qu'il entre et me voit comme ça.  
>Mais Ace répond avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose.<br>« Ah... Désolé, Sanji, mais Zoro est actuellement occupé... »  
>« Ace ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Bref, ce n'est pas une excuse pour rater un repas ! Venez tous les deux, et maintenant ! »<br>Je sens le brun sourire contre mon cou, et soudain, une main un peu trop baladeuse touche mon membre déjà dur.  
>Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir.<br>« Que... ! »  
>Ace laisse un suçon, avant de recommencer à parler.<br>« On ne peut pas maintenant, tu vois ce que je veux dire... ? »  
>Je pourrai presque voir Sanji rougir et écarquiller les yeux de surprise.<br>« J-Je vois... Venez dès que vous avez fini vos affaires. »  
>Je me sens tellement sale.<br>Il doit être dégoûté, maintenant.  
>Ace me porte jusqu'au lit, et commence à m'embrasser, pour se diriger vers mon oreille et murmurer.<br>« On ne va certainement pas manger, ce soir... Oublie tes sentiments envers cet espèce de cuisinier raté. Ne regarde que moi... Tu es à moi, Zoro. »  
>Je frémis, puis me laisse caresser.<br>Malgré ses paroles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser encore ce soir que c'était Sanji qui me faisait tout cela, et pas Ace.

* * *

><p>Je regarde la mer, de l'arrière du Merry, bien trop occupé par mes pensées, à mon goût.<br>Ace est reparti, après ça.  
>Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à réfléchir, pourtant.<br>« Zoro. »  
>Je tourne mon visage, reconnaissant la voix qui m'appelle.<br>Cette même voix qui m'insulte toute la journée.  
>« Quoi ? »<br>Il a une cigarette allumée, comme d'habitude.  
>« Je ne savais pas que... »<br>Je soupire.  
>« Nous ne sommes pas ensembles. Je suis gay, Ace m'a proposé d'avoir du sexe, et j'ai accepté. C'est tout. »<br>Il rit, puis me jette un regard, visiblement gêné.  
>« Je vois... »<br>Nous restons dans un silence stressant, alors que je ne me suis toujours pas retourné.  
>Je ne peux même pas lui faire face.<br>Je me sens vraiment mal, et je n'espère qu'une seule chose : que Sanji parte.  
>Mais soudain, je sens un souffle sur mon oreille.<br>« Alors tu acceptes n'importe qui, tant que tu peux avoir du sexe avec ? »  
>Je me retourne, et me trouve nez à nez avec lui.<br>Son œil bleu me transperce.  
>J'ai l'impression que la mer m'avale.<br>« Je... »  
>Je détourne le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire.<br>Ce n'est pas par choix que j'ai accepté la proposition d'Ace.  
>Mais par dépit.<br>Comment pourrais-je dire ça ?  
>Hey, en fait, je me suis dit que si j'avais un partenaire, je pouvais imaginer que c'était toi à la place !<br>Ce n'est décidément pas le moment de faire de mauvaises blagues.  
>Je soupire une nouvelle fois, puis le regarde.<br>« Oui. »  
>Il me semble voir de l'étonnement dans son regard, mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que déjà son œil est fermé.<br>Il m'embrasse.  
>Le baiser a un goût de sel et de cigarette.<br>Je sens déjà que ce goût va devenir ma nouvelle drogue.  
>J'emmêle une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, et glisse l'autre dans sa chemise, alors qu'il quémande déjà l'entrée en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.<br>J'ouvre doucement la bouche, et nos langues viennent s'entremêler dans un combat pour la dominance.  
>Combat que je perds.<br>Ses mains viennent agripper mes hanches, et il m'allonge sur le pont.  
>Il est déjà torse nu, et m'enlève rapidement mon haramaki ainsi que mon t-shirt.<br>Je le laisse explorer mon corps, et je ne retiens pas mes gémissements.  
>Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis commence à aller vers le bas, laissant des marques et mordillant tout ce qu'il trouve.<br>Je gémis alors qu'il glisse une main dans mon pantalon.  
>« Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements... »<br>J'ai honte, je mets une main sur mes yeux pour ne pas le voir.  
>Mais il l'enlève et la serre contre le sol.<br>« Je veux te voir. Tu veux bien le faire de face ? »  
>Je rougis, tout en acquiesçant doucement.<br>Il lâche ma main, puis continue à me toucher.  
>En même temps, il enlève mon pantalon puis laisse une marque sur ma jambe.<br>« C'est parce que tu m'appartiens, maintenant. »  
>Je sens la chaleur au niveau de mes joues s'étendre jusqu'à mes oreilles, alors qu'il continue et lèche ses doigts.<br>J'écarte les jambes pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, puis il fait pénétrer un doigt.  
>Je tremble et me cambre, gémissant d'inconfort.<br>Il me touche encore, puis, lorsque j'arrive à me calmer, il commence à bouger son doigt au même rythme.  
>J'essaie d'attraper quelque chose, ne sachant pas comment lutter contre les sensations exquises qui me parcourent.<br>Il ajoute un deuxième doigt, et les fait pénétrer plus profond.  
>Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de gémir alors qu'il touche un point qui me fait voir des étoiles.<br>Il répète le mouvement plusieurs fois, et à chacune de ces fois, un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche.  
>Je n'en peux plus.<br>« Sanji... Vite... »  
>Il comprend le message, et retire ses doigts.<br>Je me cambre alors qu'il me pénètre lentement, prisonnier de cette douleur inconfortable dont je n'arriverais jamais à avoir l'habitude.  
>J'essaie de me calmer rapidement, sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre.<br>Mais rien ne se passe, et je sens une main sur ma joue.  
>« Zoro... Je ne suis pas pressé, tu peux prendre le temps de te détendre... Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt. »<br>J'écarquille les yeux, alors que Sanji m'embrasse longuement.  
>Lorsque le baiser se rompt, je noue mes bras autour de son cou.<br>« Tu peux bouger... »  
>Il attrape mes jambes, et des mouvements lents débutent, me laissant insatisfait, ressentant à la fois un plaisir et une frustration immenses.<br>Je sens mon sexe frotter contre son torse, et je gémis, tandis qu'il vient me mordiller le cou.  
>Je me souviens alors de ses paroles.<br>« Plus vite... »  
>Je le sens sourire contre mon cou, alors que ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes hanches et que ses mouvements s'accélèrent.<br>Cette fois-ci, la frustration vient faire place à de l'extase.  
>Chacun de ses coups de reins me fait gémir, et je glisse une main entre mes jambes.<br>Je commence à me masturber en le regardant, alors qu'il se lèche la lèvre inférieure, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement plus fort que les autres.  
>Il me sourit et fait glisser une de ses mains de mes hanches jusqu'à la mienne, les entremêlant pour me donner plus de plaisir.<br>« Sanji... ! »  
>Il m'embrasse et je me perds totalement dans le baiser, alors qu'il change de degré de pénétration.<br>Je romps soudainement le contact, haletant car il a touché ma prostate.  
>C'est totalement différent d'avec de simples doigts, et je ne sais plus comment faire pour réprimer les bruits que je fais tandis qu'il vient me lécher l'oreille.<br>Il mordille mes boucles, puis m'embrasse sur la joue.  
>« Zoro... »<br>L'emprise sur mon sexe se resserre, et soudain, je sens un liquide chaud m'envahir.  
>Il se retire, mais continue néanmoins de me toucher.<br>Je gémis une dernière fois, alors que je jouis dans nos mains, me déversant sur nos torses.  
>Il m'embrasse tendrement, tandis que nous nous calmons, nous remettant de l'orgasme qui vient de nous traverser.<br>Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser, je lui souris.  
>« A propos de cette marque sur ma jambe... »<br>Il se gratte la tête, visiblement gêné.  
>« Tu n'en as pas que sur les jambes... »<br>Je lui jette un regard surpris, puis mon regard descend lentement.  
>Je ne sais pas combien de suçons j'ai, mais suffisamment pour me faire pâlir.<br>Puis je me mets à rire doucement.  
>« C'est bon. Je n'aurai qu'à mettre un pull. »<br>Je me lève et lui fait signe.  
>« Et si on allait prendre une douche ? »<br>Il se lève et me suis jusqu'à la salle de bain, alors qu'un sourire est toujours présent sur mes lèvres.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille le lendemain dans ses bras, nous sommes tous les deux allongés dans le lit de sa chambre.<br>En me rappelant de la nuit dernière, je rougis puis me lève.  
>Le bas de mon dos me fait incroyablement mal.<br>Nous avons fini par le refaire dans la douche.  
>Je ne sais pas encore si je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ceci est un rêve.<br>« Zoro... »  
>Je me retourne, et voit Sanji.<br>Enfin, le « voir » est un bien grand mot.  
>Ses mèches d'ordinaire bien plaquées et coiffées partent dans tous les sens, et couvrent la totalité de son visage.<br>Je ris doucement, avant de m'approcher et d'écarter les mèches de ses yeux.  
>« Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne gardes que ce côté de visible. »<br>Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser.  
>Je le serre dans mes bras, et nous restons comme ça un moment, avant de nous séparer.<br>« Dis, Zoro. »  
>Il prend soudain un air sérieux.<br>« Hmm ? »  
>Puis semble gêné, et détourne le regard.<br>« Hier... Pour moi, c'était plus que... Enfin... »  
>Je mets un doigt sur sa bouche.<br>« C'est bon. On se le dira quand on sera prêts, d'accord ? »  
>Il me regarde, et acquiesce doucement.<br>Le voir si gêné après ce qu'il a fait et dit hier m'arrache un petit sourire.  
>« Pour l'instant, on a qu'à se lever et... »<br>Il m'attrape la main alors que je m'apprêtai à me lever.  
>« Attends, Zoro... Tu... quitteras Ace ? »<br>Je soupire, puis le regarde.  
>« Bien sûr, c'est évident que j'allais le quitter. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de demander, idiot de cuistot. »<br>Il sourit.  
>« C'est juste que j'étais inquiet, marimo. »<br>Je lui rends, alors qu'il se décide enfin à se lever.  
>Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis, notre relation avance à petits pas, lentement mais sûrement.<br>Nous nous découvrons un peu plus chaque jour, et je sais que Sanji attendait ce jour avec peur.  
>« GRAND FRERE ! »<br>« Yo. »  
>J'ai agi comme si de rien n'était, alors que le soir arrivait déjà.<br>« Ace... Ce n'est plus possible. »  
>Il me regarde, surpris.<br>« Comment ça, Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
>Je soupire et me gratte la tête.<br>« Je suis engagé, maintenant. »  
>Il est figé sur place, comme si un poids énorme venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.<br>« J'ai cru que tu étais engagé avec moi. »  
>Je déteste faire ce genre de choses.<br>« Nous n'avons jamais rien dit de ce genre. Écoute, je... »  
>Soudainement, je me retrouve dos contre un mur, avec Ace devant moi.<br>« Alors maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, tu penses pouvoir me jeter, juste comme ça ! »  
>Visiblement énervé.<br>« Ce foutu cuisinier a fini par t'avoir, mais c'est moi qui t'ais eu le premier, alors je vais te garder ! »  
>Ses mains commencent à enlever mon t-shirt, alors que je me débats, en vain.<br>Il est bien plus fort que moi.  
>« Attends, Ace ! »<br>Mes mains se retrouvent liées au-dessus de ma tête.  
>« Lâche-le. »<br>Puis une voix qui m'est bien familière vient me sauver.  
>Je soupire de soulagement, alors qu'Ace semble reprendre ses esprits.<br>Il nous regarde successivement Sanji, puis moi, et me lâche.  
>Je glisse sur le mur jusqu'à me retrouver assis.<br>« J'imagine que... je me suis un peu trop énervé. Désolé, Zoro. »  
>Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, puis se tourne vers Sanji.<br>« C'est ce qui devait arriver. Bien, alors je vais pouvoir partir à la recherche de Barbe noire tranquille maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour protéger Zoro ! »  
>Je rougis.<br>« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger ! »  
>Il se retourne, et me sourit.<br>« La preuve. »  
>Je fais la moue, alors qu'Ace s'approche de l'oreille de Sanji et lui murmure quelque chose, avant de s'en aller.<br>« Je vais faire mes adieux aux autres, alors à la prochaine ! »  
>Peu après, nous le voyons détacher son bateau et partir.<br>Sanji soupire, et me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.  
>« Viens. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se dise deux-trois trucs, tous les deux. »<br>Ce fut la première fois où il me dit « Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p>« UN TONNEAU ! »<br>Je ris, alors que Luffy montre son trésor à tout l'équipage.  
>Sanji vient près de moi, mais ne sourit pas, comparé aux autres.<br>« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »  
>Je remarque soudain que Robin a l'air inquiète.<br>Nami s'avance vers Luffy, puis le frappe.  
>« Le Triangle de Florian est une zone maritime incroyablement dangereuse ! On dit qu'il y a des disparitions d'équipages inexpliquées, là-bas, alors ne te réjouis pas, idiot ! »<br>Mais notre capitaine ne l'écoute évidemment pas et rit de plus belle.  
>« Nous allons entrer dans le Triangle de Florian ! Shishishi ! »<br>Alors qu'Usopp se met à raconter des histoires à Chopper, Sanji m'attrape la main et la serre.  
>Je sursaute à cette marque d'affection inattendue -c'est le premier à ne pas vouloir s'afficher devant l'équipage- et me retourne pour voir peint dans son regard une inquiétude certaine.<br>« Je ne le sens pas du tout. »  
>Je l'entraîne dans la cuisine et le serre dans mes bras.<br>« C'est bon. Nous avons réussi toutes les épreuves qui se dressaient sur notre chemin jusqu'à maintenant, pas vrai ? »  
>Il me rend mon étreinte, et je le sens trembler.<br>Mais déjà on entend Luffy hurler.  
>« UN BATEAU FANTÔÔÔME ! »<br>Sanji sourit, et me fait un signe de tête pour me signaler qu'il va mieux, avant de sortir.  
>J'attrape une bouteille de saké, et soupire.<br>Ce qui nous attend semble être une épreuve plus difficile que les autres.

* * *

><p>« ZORO ! »<br>Je me retourne, alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre la douleur de Luffy.  
>« Tu ne feras pas ça, idiot ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »<br>Il s'avance vers Bartholomew Kuma, l'air décidé.  
>« Je prendrai la douleur de Luffy. »<br>Je m'y oppose.  
>« Idiot, tu ne résisterais pas à cela ! Tu vas mourir ! »<br>Alors qu'il me faisait dos jusqu'à maintenant, il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
>« Et toi, tu crois que tu arriveras à prendre tout ça et à le supporter mieux que moi ? Ce jour-là, Ace m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! »<br>Il a hurlé la dernière partie.  
>J'ouvre des yeux surpris, alors que Sanji se retourne pour faire face à Kuma.<br>« C'est bon, vas-... ! »  
>Je me fiche de ce qu'Ace a dit.<br>Je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
>J'ai enfin réussi à l'obtenir, alors je ne permettrai pas qu'il meure.<br>« Zoro... Enf-... »  
>Il tombe par terre, alors que je m'avance vers Kuma.<br>« Allons-y, Shichibukai. »

* * *

><p><em>Qui sait ce que l'amour nous réserve.<em>  
><em>« Je t'aime, alors tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. »<em>  
><em>Il est si simple pour l'être humain de ressentir des sentiments, qu'ils soient futiles ou pas.<em>  
><em>« Je ne t'appartiens pas, les marques que tu avais faites avant sont parties il y a longtemps. »<em>  
><em>Il avait ri.<em>  
><em>« Alors tu n'as qu'à me dire un truc du genre : obtiens-moi. »<em>  
><em>Puis moi aussi.<em>  
><em>« Bien... Obtiens-moi. »<em>  
><em>Un sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.<em>  
><em>« C'est déjà fait. »<em>  
><em>Mais je n'étais pas un romantique par nature.<em>  
><em>« Je n'appartiens à personne sauf à moi, idiot. »<em>  
><em>Il m'avait jeté un de ces fameux regards « je m'y attendais ».<em>  
><em>« Alors moi je devrais t'appartenir, mais pas toi ? »<em>  
><em>J'avais souri à mon tour.<em>  
><em>« C'est justement le principe de l'acquisition. »<em>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille, alors que ce rêve est venu m'hanter pour la énième fois.<br>« Ah, Zoro. Tu vas un peu mieux ? Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries, mais tu pourras bientôt te lever. »  
>Chopper est devant moi, l'air inquiet.<br>« Oui, ça va mieux, docteur. Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
>Je lui tapote la tête alors qu'il me réplique un de ses célèbres « ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, idiot ! ».<br>Je ris doucement.  
>« C'est bon à savoir. Merci. »<br>Il me sourit, et retourne à ses rumbles balls.  
>Je décide de me rendormir.<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Tu crois que tu arriveras à le supporter mieux que moi ? »<em>  
><em>« Ace m'a dit de te protéger, et c'est ce que je vais faire ! »<em>  
><em>« Zoro... Enf-... ! »<em>  
><em>« Allons-y, Shichibukai. »<em>  
><em>« Tu n'as qu'à t'approcher de cette sphère et mettre tes bras dedans. »<em>  
><em>« Compris. »<em>

* * *

><p>Je sursaute, puis ouvre les yeux.<br>Cette fois-ci, Sanji est devant moi.  
>« Yo. »<br>Je ne crains pas la confrontation avec lui, mais, je ne sais pas.  
>Quelque chose dans son regard me donne envie de détourner le mien.<br>Il s'assied à côté de moi, sur le lit, et allume une cigarette.  
>« Tu ne devrais pas fumer à côté d'un blessé, tu sais. »<br>Il ferme les yeux et souffle doucement de la fumée.  
>« A qui la faute qu'il soit blessé, cet idiot ? »<br>Ça y est, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de détourner le regard.  
>« Zoro. »<br>Ses mains sur mes joues.  
>Je croyais ne plus jamais les sentir.<br>« Tu pleures. »  
>Je sursaute.<br>Je n'avais même pas remarqué.  
>J'essaie d'essuyer mes larmes, mais Sanji m'en empêche, et m'oblige à le regarder.<br>« Je veux que tu graves cet instant dans ta mémoire. »  
>Je continue de pleurer, même si je n'en ai pas envie.<br>« Désormais, c'est à moi de te protéger. Tu m'appartiens, Zoro. Et ce n'est pas le contraire. »  
>Cette fois-ci, j'en ai envie.<br>J'éclate en pleurs dans ses bras, alors qu'il me serre de plus en plus fort.  
>« Je t'aime... »<br>Je sens des larmes couler sur mon cou, m'informant que lui aussi pleure.  
>J'ai l'impression que nous restons comme cela toute la nuit, avant de nous embrasser.<br>Un baiser chaste, et qui me fit sentir incroyablement vivant.

* * *

><p>Il me regarde, alors que ses mains viennent caresser mon dos.<br>Nous sommes installés dans le lit après avoir fait l'amour, nous préparant à dormir.  
>Puis Sanji prend la parole.<br>« Zoro. Tu crois qu'il serait arrivé quoi si tu étais resté avec Ace ? »  
>Je lui jette un regard surpris, puis réfléchis.<br>« Eh bien, je... »  
>Mais un doigt sur ma bouche vient m'empêcher de continuer.<br>« Laisse tomber. Je ne l'aurai pas permis. »  
>Je souris, et nous nous embrassons.<br>« Et si on le refaisait encore une fois ? »  
>Mon sourire s'élargit.<br>« Pervers. »  
>Peut-être que je lui ai appartenu vraiment depuis le début, après tout.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un petit OS ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si ça faisait longtemps que le début était dans mes placards... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Au départ, je voulais mettre deux lemon mais bon, je me suis dit que j'allais garder le côté guimauve avec la petite phrase « Ce fut la première fois où il me dit « Je t'aime » » ! U_U<br>Je suis un auteur guimauve...  
>Sauvez-moi ! XD<br>Et pour cela, il faut que vous me donniez des reviews. Vih, des reviews è_é.

**See ya later~**


End file.
